Blaze AKA Earth!
by fishstick1999
Summary: When Blaze dies she thinks the next step is the afterlife. Unfortunately for her the universe does not like things to be that simple, so it sends her back as the personification of the Earth! What will happen when she is stuck with a bunch of people she is almost convinced are insane? This is the story of the Universe's joke on Blaze and it will be funny for everyone except Blaze!
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is a new story. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so this happened...

"...And that is how Russia first got started- CAMERON! WAKE UP!" Shouted our teacher Mr. Z to the kid next to me. I rubbed my temples as a headache started to form. Mr. Z yelling was not something anyone looked forward to, he was after all one of the soccer coaches who was used to yelling across the field. Fortunately for both Cameron and I the bell rang and everyone started packing up.

I raced out of the building with my coat already on. The winter air bit at my face as I headed to my bus. Soon I had boarded the loud, old bus and was headed home. I watched out the window as the scenery flew past the window. _I've got to do laundry, homework, and finish that book_ , I thought to try and keep myself occupied. I knew the bus would take at least another forty-five minutes climbing the steep mountain, so I put my earbuds in to listen to my music. Soon the pounding of the bass was all I could hear. I slowly closed my eyes, as a car slammed into the front of the bus.

My eyes flew open as the bus jerked to the side from the collision. A horrible screeching started that sounded like metal on metal. This sound was soon joined by the screams of my classmates. As I looked out the window I saw our bus roll over the safety guard and down the mountain side that lined all of the roads. As we rolled down the mountain the darkness of the fall below us seemed to get blacker. Soon a single bright light appeared in the center of the black. All around me the screaming kids and rolling bus all seemed to fade into either the bright light or the inky darkness. The light soon formed a doorway and I walked towards it.

Finally after what seemed like either an eternity or half of a second I was in front of the door. I reached for the handle that glowed like a star and pulled. Nothing happened. I tried to pull the door open again, but it stayed cemented in place. Was this really it, I wondered. Would I not be allowed into the afterlife? Was I really and truly barred from heaven? _NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!_ I thought defiantly and pulled at the now mocking door.

I kicked, punched, and begged the door but still nothing happened. Finally I sat in defeat. "Please," I said pathetically. A little piece of the door fell off. I grabbed the little star as fast as I could and looked it over.

"Hello there!" suddenly a voice says behind me. A voice with a distinctly British accent. I scramble to my feet to see a man with extremely bushy eyebrows standing behind me.

"Who are you? Why can't I open the door? Can you help me?" I ask all in one big rush. I start to blush. _Why do I have to be like this in the afterlife also?_ I think to myself.

"My human name is Arthur Kirkland, but you can call me Britain, or England," he says as he walks towards me. "As to why you can't open the door is a mystery to all of us. I can't open it yet either. What's your name?" he continues as he stops right in front of me. He stands taller than me so I have to look up.

"My name is Blaze Adeline Miridom," I say to him as I look him straight in the eyes. "Why am I here?"

Arthur looked at me for a second before continuing. "It looks like you are going to be a new country. Usually that's the only reason I come here," Arthur said from where he stood.

"I don't understand! A new," I stop to cough, "country? I thought," more coughing, "I was dead?" I start hacking as he quickly walks towards me.

"Quickly, dear, tell me how did you die and where?" He asks me urgently as I gasp for breath. Soon my head starts to pound as I try to answer.

"Bus," I stop as the coughing overtakes me again, "accident!" As I look down at my hand and see I've started to cough up blood. "Virginia, U-*cough*-SA!" I manage to choke out as I collapse back into the inky darkness. Instead of finding a bright light at the end of the tunnel, though, instead it seems to be happening in reverse. Things begin to get clearer and I see I'm lying down in the middle of a forest.

I slowly stand up and look around. There is nothing but trees in every direction and the sun is high in the sky. I have no idea where I am and I start walking. As soon as I take a step, I start to feel something wet roll down my back. I stop and look down at myself. I'm covered in blood. Quickly I scan myself but there are no wounds. The blood is everywhere but there is still nobody around and I seem to be fine.

Pondering what to do I decide to just keep walking. Not much can change about the clothes and there is no point in standing around trying to solve the mystery. I walk down the steep slope and stumble a few times. I eventually make it down to a little stream and manage to wash off. I had forgotten that it was the middle of winter and jumped right in.

Soon I'm shivering as I take off the coat to wash it. There are a few holes in the coat but it's too cold not to put it on. After washing out all of my clothes, I look around for a place to stay the night.

The trees all look the same from where I stand. The birds are quiet and by the river the grass is especially soft. Soon I'm lying down with the sun setting to the west. The stars come out slowly and it reminds me of when my family would go camping. I begin to think about what they must be going through right now. I quickly divert my thoughts before I start thinking too much. As soon as I close my eyes I fall asleep.

"Hello? Blaze? Where are you?" a familiar voice shouts in the distance. A distinctly British voice…

Realizing who it is I quickly start running in the direction of the voice. "Arthur? Arthur, I'm over here!" The dense forestry makes me trip as I race towards the only person I've come across in these woods. Soon a clearing appears where Arthur and another man stand. "Is it really you Arthur? Does this mean I really died?" I ask as I approach them. I had been secretly hoping that I had miraculously survived the crash and was just lost.

"Dude, you weren't kidding were you? One of them actually survived?!" the strange man asks. He stands taller than Arthur and has a curl that goes out to one side.

"Well of course I wasn't kidding, you wanker! Why, do you think I enjoy being out in the woods looking for a made up person? Of course she's real!" Arthur shouts to the other man. I don't quite understand the situation. Why was Arthur, a man I met when I was trying to go to heaven, trying to find me all night? Who was this man that Arthur was practically strangling at this point? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

The man and Arthur stop fighting and look at me. Oops, I must have said that last part out loud. "Er, I mean, why are you here? Either of you? And who are you?" I ask the last part to the man with the curl.

"Well my name is America! The awesomest country around!" says America. He then begins eating a hamburger that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I turn to Arthur with a questioning look.

Arthur sighs and starts walking back the way they must have come. "Come on Blaze, I'll explain on the way." I quickly start behind him with America racing after me.

As we begin picking our way through the undergrowth Arthur begins to talk. "Well both America, or Alfred, and I are the personification of countries. I'm guessing a new country is forming and you will be the new personification. A little while ago a bus flipped over the mountain side. It was your bus, Blaze, there were no other survivors. I'm so sorry…" Arthur pauses to look at me. He didn't notice that I had stopped several seconds ago. I sat down hard on the ground.

"Everyone? Are you sure?" I manage to whisper.

"I'm sorry Blaze," America says. "Yeah, I'm sure."

I start to sob when he says that. Several of my friends had been on the bus. I can't bear to think about them dead. Suddenly, there's a hand on my shoulder and I look up quickly. Arthur pulls back his hand immediately and blushes brightly. I stand up and hug him. "Thank you," I say as I try to stop crying. Soon I let go and we continue walking.

As we all keep walking together I think back to a few months ago.

 _I sat in the library alone again. The lunch period was almost over, so I quickly finished my sandwich. It was then someone walked in. I looked up to see if it was Bethany, who had promised to sit with me today, but it wasn't. It was Max, one of the girls in my math class. She'd never talked to me before, but she was the first one to come up to the library in a while. "Hello," I said as she began to return her books._

" _Hello, what's your name again?" she asked as she walks towards me._

" _My name is Blaze, we're in Math class together," I say as she sits down at the table in the seat next to me. We start talking more until the lunch bell rings._

" _So, will you come up for lunch with me tomorrow?" I ask as we walk to our different classes. Its then I see Bethany across from me. She flashes me an apologetic smile and mouths, "tomorrow?" I quickly glance at Max and then I turn away from Bethany. I was so tired of her doing this._

" _Of course! I never sit with anyone during lunch, so I'd love to!" Max says back to me. As we both go to our separate classes Max doesn't see my huge grin._

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" says Arthur shortly. I'm snapped back to reality and realize we've reached a car.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted," I apologize as we get into the car.

"Its alright Iggy is used to it from me!" laughs America.

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY!" Shouts Arthur. They begin to fight in the front seats of the car and I start to laugh. I start laughing harder as I reasses the situation. _I just got into a car with a man I met while I supposedly met when I died and his friend. Both are most likely crazy since they claim they are the personifications of countries. They are trying to convince me I am too! I woke up in the middle of the woods covered in blood, and the last thing I remember is the bus flipping over the guardrail. This isn't real!_ I think to myself.

"Blaze are you alright?" Arthur asks me. I had begun to cry while laughing and I hadn't even realized it. I quickly wiped my tears on my sleeve.

"Can you just drive me home?" I ask as I try and keep my voice steady. Arthur and America look at each other and I can tell something passes between them. Then Arthur turns to me with an uneasy look on his face.

"I'm really sorry Blaze, but you can't go home. Your family thinks you're dead."

Time seems to freeze when he says this. He could be lying but I see in his expression that he's not. "But it's only been two days," I manage to choke out. "They didn't find a body because I'm here!"

Arthur closes his eyes before continuing. "It's been three weeks. Time passes slower at the doorway. I came to find you as soon as I could. I'm so sorry-"

"Let me see your phone," I say loudly. When he cringes but doesn't do anything, America gives me his. On the screen it says March 1st. I drop the phone and all the thoughts I had before suddenly overwhelm my mind. One shines through though. _My family thinks I'm dead._ I then remember all of the classmates that must have died in the accident.

I get out of the car and start running even before I realize getting up. Soon I'm running down a path in the forest. I can't believe what Arthur and America were trying to tell me. As I think back to our conversations I start running faster. Suddenly I'm falling down a hill again as I trip over a large, jagged rock. Then everything goes black.

I wake up and groan inwardly. If Mama isn't yelling at me from downstairs to get up then it isn't time to get up yet. I rub my eyes and find I have a slight headache. _Great!_ I think, _Maybe I can use this as an excuse not to go to school today! I'll need to turn off that light though…_ I open my eyes to turn off whatever light dare to disturb my sleep only to find myself in a room I don't recognize. I jump out of the comfortable bed and look around.

Soft light shines through several tall windows. The bed I was lying in previously is huge and could probably fit several fully grown men. All over the room there are American flags hanging. I head over to the door to try and find out where I am.

When I walk out the door I enter a larger hall way. As I start to walk I hear voices coming from far away, so I start to follow the noise. _This house is huge… and when will this hallway ever end? I wonder- HEY!_ My train of thought is abruptly interrupted when a young boy pushes into me. "Hey! Who are you?!"

The boy turns around when he hears my voice. He looks at me quickly and then proceeds to take off in the following direction. Seeing as my only source of answers is now running away I begin to chase after the boy. I'm finally gaining on him when he turns a corner. When I reach the corner though a leg shoots out and I go flying. _He tripped me!_ I think angrily to myself. Before he can go running off again though I grab his foot. When he opens his mouth to scream I quickly cut him off with, "I'm sorry are you alright- I mean, um, where am I?!" I had tried to be commanding but I kind of started off with my usual habit of apologizing.

"I'll only tell you if you let me go!" says the boy with an accent like Arthur's. And being the dumb trusting person I am I promptly let go of his foot.

"ENGLAND, ENGLAND! A STRANGE GIRL JUST ATTACKED ME!" the boy screams as he sprints into a room two doors down. I groan as I realize my stupid mistake.

Soon enough I'm looking up at a bunch of people. Mostly men. Which instantly makes me uncomfortable. Luckily I'm able to pick out to familiar faces. "Arthur, America, where am I?" I ask as Arthur pulls me to my feet.

"We're in the awesome America! Where else would it be this awesome?!" America asks me. He genuinely looks confused as to why I had to ask that.

"Oh, shut it America! Can't you see she's confused?" Arthur snaps at America.

"Honhonhonhon! You didn't tell us the new personification was a girl! And what is your name _mademoiselle_?" says a man with a very french accent and long blonde hair. Who is also making me very uncomfortable so I slowly back up. Right into another person.

"Careful, da?" Says the tall man I just bumped into. I jump backwards into Arthur's arms. At this point I am a nervous wreck. _Why do I have to act this way around new people?_ I ask myself frustrated.

"Why don't we just introduce ourselves to her?" A man with black hair and big brown eyes asks. When met with no objections he begins, "Hello, my name is Japan."

"Nice to meet you, Aru! I am China!" Says a man with a ponytail. He also appears to be holding a panda. My eyes instantly widen at the panda and I get the intense urge to go over and pet it.

My sudden urge to pet the panda is interrupted by a person with a curl that seemed to defy gravity. "Ciao! My name is Italy! And this is my big brother Romano! He is the southern half!"

The previously mentioned Romano, one of the few people with a normal name, pushes Italy away. "Shut up stupido! I can introduce myself!" He shouts.

"Calm down Romano! Anyway, this is Germany, he's my best friend!" Italy continued. The man that was Germany nodded to me. He was very tall with slicked back blonde hair. As Italy introduced Germany a faint mumbling came from Romano that sounded like, _Potato Bastard…_

Suddenly a man with red eyes and white hair pushed past several people. "I'm the awesome Prussia!" said the unusually loud man. He kind of reminded me of America…

"And I am Russia," said the man I had originally bumped into. He leaned in close and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes where a beautiful violet and his voice was quiet when he whispered, "Become one with Russia, da?" Now one thing to know about me. I do not usually talk to guys in general. So I act impulsively.

I slap Russia.

"Oh my god I am so- not sorry! I am not sorry!" I say immediately. Unfortunately my face probably said the opposite thing as I look at Russia with a very guilty expression. Russia mostly looks surprised that someone slapped him.

"Ohonhonhon, I see the girl has spirit!" says the weirdo from earlier. Well I should probably clarify which weirdo. The one that has long blonde hair. "My name is France, the country of love, mon cher."

"How dare you touch big brother Russia! I will kill you!" says one of the few girls in the group. As she quickly approaches me with a knife outstretched I stumble backwards over a random person asleep on the floor.

"Hm? Is it time to get up?" the man who I tripped over slowly wakes up. He has light brown hair, green eyes, and, strangely, a cat sitting on his head.

"Dude, Greece, can ya not stay awake for five minutes! Jeez we've got a new country here!" America shouted at Greece. With all the knocking into strangers, backing away from psychopaths, and stumbling over sleeping men, my back is pressed against the wall. Soon all the people claiming to be countries are surrounding me. I glance around looking for an exit but there is none.

"Like, what is her name anyways?" says a small young man from the back. At least I think he's a guy, despite him wearing a skirt and blouse.

I take a deep breath before saying, "My name is Blaze, and who are you people?"

"We're countries of course!" America says loudly. "So are you based on the fact that you're not dead! But which country are you going to represent?"

I glare at America in frustration. "I don't know! How would I? All I know is that one day I was on the bus and then suddenly the bus was falling. Next thing I see is a bright white door that won't let me through! All that happened was a bit of the door fell off, I talked to Arthur-"

"Wait a bit of the door fell off?" Arthur asks as he makes his way through the crowd.

"Yes, here it is…" I say as I pull it from my pocket. Immediately everyone surges forwards to get a glimpse of the star. It seems to have grown even brighter in the light of day. In the center of the star there is an almost cartoonish looking picture of the Earth. Unfortunately since everyone wants to see the star I'm forced back into the wall I had previously stepped away from. Everyone is crushing me looking for the star.

"Hey! Why don't you guys leave her alone?" says a new voice that seems a long way off. Luckily the effect is instantaneous as everybody freezes. Everyone is shooting nervous glances to each other.

"Was that a ghost?" America says in a panicked voice. Apparently deciding it was he runs down the hall yelling, "GHOST!"

"But really who was that, aru?"

"The awesome me has no idea!"

" _Mon ami_ do you not recognize the voice of my old colony, Canada?"

"Stop spouting out nonsense Frog!"

"Da, who is this Canada?"

 _Well I'll need to thank Canada for distracting everyone from trampling me!_ I think. "Ok now that you weirdos *cough* I mean _people_ have stopped trampling me can someone explain the star?" On second thought I quickly add, "And then I'll let you see it!"

Japan steps forward and says slowly, "Maybe someone made a wish? Can I see the star?"

Since he answered the question as best he could I hand him the star. As he inspects it many of the countries inch forward till they are breathing down his neck for a look.

"Hey, Japan, what are you looking at?" Italy pauses before excitedly exclaiming, "Is it pasta?!"

"No Italy, there appears to be an Earth drawn on here…" Japan mutters as he continues to examine it.

"So does that made someone made a wish for the personification of the Earth?" asks the bouncy italian airily. Everyone freezes and turns to look at me.

Germany looks uncomfortable as he says, "Well I did wish that night for someone other than me that could help lead the meetings…"

America then joined in with, "I wished for someone to survive that car accident…" Several other nations seem to shift nervously as they tried to remember if they had wished for anything recently.

"Ok honestly I don't care about how I became a 'personification'," I say after a moment of silence. "All I care about is where I'll be staying! Apparently everyone thinks I'm dead back home, so I can't go there. I don't really know you guys very well. And the only kind of normal person here seems to be Arthur!"

"Why do you say that? The Black Sheep of Europe is just as annoying as the rest of us!" interupts France.

"Shut it Frog! I am completely normal unlike the rest of you! I'm just glad someone finally realizes it!" England responds to the insult. Soon enough the group descends into chaos again. Italy starts to bother Germany by asking Germany when they could have pasta. England and France are fighting while America seems content in just poking them. The girl who threatened me earlier is now chasing Russia around the room, and judging by the things Russia is yelling ("No! I do not want to marry you Belarus! Stop chasing me!") her name is Belarus. And yet somehow, Greece has managed to go back to sleep.

As I start backing away down the hall I bump into someone. It seems like Canada had the same idea I did, and he is also trying to get away from the pandemonium. "Hello, I see you are not going to join in with whatever is going on here?" I question him as we turn down a separate hallway.

"Honestly I'm just glad Russia didn't sit on me this time! I understand what you mean with where you need to stay… I know we don't know each other, but it would be really nice to talk to someone who doesn't forget my name." Canada seems to deflate a little at the last sentence.

Right now his offer seems like the best solution so I say, "I'll go with you, but just so you know I did earn a badge in self defense for girl scouts."

Canada laughs at this, but nods anyway. "Ok, I'll be careful not to get on your bad side then," he says lightly. By this time we've reached the front door of this mansion and Canada is calling a taxi. _I wonder how long it will take them to stop fighting long enough to realize I'm gone…_ I think to myself as Canada and I sit down in the taxi. As the Taxi pulls away I hear the booming voice of Germany.

"HEY! WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Shouts Germany from inside the house. I giggle to myself as the car starts to speed down the road.

So guys what do you think?! LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE! Anyways just a few things I wanted to point out. First, I'm not sure if Girl Scouts has a self defense badge, but I do know that almost every Girl Scout camp I've gone to teaches it. Also, If I accidentally said a nation's name before they were actually said, I'M SORRY! It was hard keeping track of everyone! Lastly, Spelling Errors. Everyone makes them, but I do like to try to correct them. I probably even made some in this message. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you have any ideas for future chapters tell me!


	2. Pancakes, Pancakes, and More Pancakes!

When we finally boarded a plane to Canada I was starting to get exhausted. Canada and I had been talking the entire way here. It was starting to become a little more believable that they were all the personifications of countries. Canada himself said that he had fought in the second World War. He also told me a lot of other things about his life, like where he lived and how he was almost never seen or remembered by anybody.

"That sounds so sad! I know how it is to be ignored though…" I said when I had heard this.

"Yeah, it's kind of disappointing but it makes me a great spy!" Canada had responded mischievously.

Almost as soon as we sit down in our seats on the plane I fall asleep. My dream started out as they usually do, with something really bizarre. When I looked around I was in my school Auditorium. All the lights were on me and I couldn't see anyone in the audience. Suddenly the music for I Dreamed a Dream came on. I managed to hit every note perfectly and at the end I ended with a smile on my face waiting for applause. Strangely there was none.

I decided to climb down from the stage to see if there was anybody there at all. When I finally got off the stage I managed to see the audience. I gasped as I realized it was everyone I had met earlier today. I tried to make out the faces of Canada and Arthur, but I couldn't see them. All of the people in the audience had their eyes glued on me but they were frowning. As I was looking around I noticed someone behind me. The boy that I had tackled to the ground earlier today looked at me with empty black eyes. He took a step forward, so I took a step back. Soon I was running away with him chasing after me, but then, at the end of the auditorium, I saw my sister and she was motioning for me to run to her. As I ran towards her I tripped, and the little boy grabbed my shoulder-

I yelp as I'm woken by Canada grabbing my shoulder. I immediately begin to cry at the memory of my sister. "Hey, what's wrong?" Canada asks in a slightly panicked voice. I realize it's time to get off the plane, but I can't help but continue to cry as I walk away. Canada looks like he doesn't know what to do so he just awkwardly pats my shoulder. "What's wrong, Earth?" He says quietly.

I stop immediately and turn to him. "Did you just call me Earth?" I ask trying to wipe my tears away.

He hesitates at my sudden lack of tears. "Um yes? I'm sorry it's what you personify and since you keep calling me by my personification I figured you should be called by yours…" He looks at me uncertainly.

I don't know what to think. If all of this personification stuff is true then I guess Earth is my new name. Anyways, I have been calling Canada by his personification name. I don't know if I'm quite ready to give up my real name yet. "How about you call me by my human name, and I call you by yours!" I say as I reach a happy medium.

Canada looks a little shy, but he nods. "I guess so… Well my name is Matthew," he says as we finally reach the entrance to the airport. Soon enough we're off in a cab and speeding towards Matthew's house. While we're driving I soon come to realize I am now without most of my normal things. Including clothes.

"Hey Matthew, I just remembered something…" I say kind of hesitantly. I hate asking favors of a guy I just met, but… I really need clothes.

"Sure, what is it?" he asks. He isn't really paying attention and is instead looking out at the trees and wildlife that is rushing past the window.

Well, here goes, "I need some more clothes, I'm sorry!"

With this he finally notices me and when he does his head snaps towards me. "Maple! I completely overlooked that!" He then turns to the driver and says, "Can you actually drop us off in Vancouver? Thank you!" Soon enough we are headed in a different direction and Matthew looking out the window again. The rest next ten minutes are spent in silence until I decide to try and break the ice.

"So, what is your favorite thing to do?" I ask.

"Hm? Well I do love Hockey, also I love making pancakes!" He replies eagerly. His usual calm face has lit up with the mention of these two things. That gets the ball rolling with conversation and he continues to talk about Hockey. When I admit I've never played the sport or even really know much about it he looks shocked. The next twenty minutes are spent trying to explain the sport to me.

Unfortunately we are soon interrupted by the cab finally reaching Vancouver. As I look out the window I realize something. "Hey Matthew, guess what!" He looks over to me with an eyebrow raised. I take this as an invitation to continue, "This is my first time outside of America! I always wanted to see other countries!"

Matthew looks at me as a big grin stretches across his face. "In that case, welcome to Canada!" Finally we've pulled into a major shopping center. I climb out of the car with Matthew following close behind me. I look around at all the shops and all of them seem to be more expensive stores. I decide to head off in a general direction looking for stores that would sell jeans instead of prom dresses. When I finally reach one of these stores I walk in with Matthew following close behind.

I pick out a few pairs of jeans, one skirt, and one pair of leggings, and I go to try them on. They all seem to fit so then I go looking for shirts. As I reach the section of the store that sells shirts I stop in surprise. As I look at the shirts I see all of my favorite fandoms and instantly grab a few in my size. I manage to get Matthew distracted for a few minutes while I pick out several things that only women need. Soon we're out of the store, and the sun has started to set on the horizon. Matthew said that he was going to a store that sold hockey gear so I start looking for such a store. Finally, after a while of searching I find him.

Matthew smiles at me when I walk up and asks me, "Hey are you hungry? I am…"

Almost in reply my stomach growls. I laugh a little before I respond. "I am, too. Do you know anywhere with burgers?"

Matthew seems to deflate a little when he hears this. "You really are American aren't you…?"

"It's fine if you don't like burgers! We can have something else! I know you like pancakes, do you want to go to IHOP?" I say all of this in a rush. I feel kind of bad about the way he responded to my last food request. Luckily he nods eagerly at this next suggestion. Unfortunately for me he nearly rips my arm off trying to drag me to the nearest IHOP. It seems as though Matthew is a regular customer since the waiter takes us to a table immediately. Within a minute there is a large pile of pancakes sitting in front of me. I raise an eyebrow at Matthew, wondering how we had gotten food so fast.

He seems to notice my look, but decides to answer me while shoving pancakes in his mouth. "Last time *chew, chew* took too long *swallow* may have *munch, chew* started a riot…" Matthew tapers off at the end. I can't help but laugh loudly at this.

"You started a riot in IHOP because the pancakes took too long?" I gasp out while still laughing loudly. I think I hear him mumble about being really hungry but I'm laughing too hard to hear. I stop laughing when I realize he's already through half of the pile of pancakes. I quickly put a few on my plate before he eats all of them. I barely finish three pancakes before Matthew has eaten the other twelve. "How did you do that?" I ask in awe.

Matthew just shrugs before saying, "I like pancakes." He pays for the pancakes and soon we're headed out the door. Almost as soon as we reach the sidewalk though Matthew's phone buzzed. As he looked at it he groaned and then showed it to me. It read:

 _To: All Countries_

 _From: England_

 _Subject: Missing Earth_

 _If you missed the meeting earlier today it was mainly about how we have found another personification. It turns out she is the personification of the Earth. Unfortunately, she slipped away in the middle of the meeting. We believe she acted on her own since we counted everyone and nobody had left. We need to find her now since she has run away. She could spill the secret that there are even personifications. Please help us search for her. Her name is Blaze Miridom and has blonde, wavy hair, green eyes, and is 5 feet 2 inches. Her picture will be shown below. We will be holding a meeting a week from today at 2:00 in London, England. If anyone finds her please bring her to London, England immediately._

Below it showed my school picture from last year. I sigh and look at Matthew. "Well at least they remembered to send the message to you…" I trail off as I look at him.

Matthew looks frustrated and says softly, "They didn't remember me. 'We counted everyone and nobody had left!' I was the one who put myself on the list for group chats." I realize that even though he is speaking softly he is actually angry. Angry at being ignored yet again. One other thing I realize is he probably won't turn me into that group of wackos now. I can't help but feel guilty realizing that last thought was actually my first.

Unfortunately we do need to find out what the plan is with me meeting the other personifications. "So, what are we going to do? I mean I guess I should meet with them," I say. "I also don't think it's fair that they constantly ignore you. How do you think we can change that?"

"I don't know," Matthew sighed. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Here let me see the phone! I'll make sure they remember you!" After saying this I grab the phone from him and start typing a reply:

 _To: All Countries_

 _From: Canada_

 _Subject: Canada_

 _Dear Countries:_

 _This is Blaze. I did not run away from all the countries. In fact I stayed with one. His name is Canada, and if you remember him long enough you will be able to find me. That is right I am in Canada. Unfortunately for you, Canada is a rather large country and I'm not going to tell you where I am. Canada is constantly being ignored and maybe if you take the time to visit his country you would be able to recognize him!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Blaze (AKA Earth)_

I show the message to Matthew and he smiles. I take this to mean I can send the message so I do. When we finally get a cab Matthew's phone starts vibrating like crazy with all of the responses. It seems like most of the countries are still trying to remember who Canada is. The responses range from France asking how everyone could forget his old colony to Russia being happy there is someone else he could try and force to become one with Russia. Matthew visibly shudders at Russia's response.

Soon the responses are dying down though since the general excitement has worn off. The cab has been driving through the woods for the last half hour when finally it pulls out into the front yard of Matthew's house. The Canadian's house is huge like his brother's, and I instantly want to go and explore it. Unfortunately I'm dead on my feet as I walk through the front door. Matthew leads me up to a room with huge windows and a very cushy bed. I throw the shopping bags with all of my new clothes onto the floor before collapsing onto the bed. Almost instantly I am fast asleep.

When I wake up at first I don't recognize the room that I'm in. As I look around and notice the Canadian flags everywhere I remember the previous few days. I sigh in sadness as I realize again that I won't be able to see my family again. I decide it is best not to dwell on it so I walk over to the shopping bags that I had dropped by the door. I pick out a shirt that said, Pegasisters are 20% cooler!, and put it on. When I finish getting dressed I leave the room and follow the smell of pancakes.

I arrive in a large kitchen where Matthew is cooking a large number of pancakes. From what I see there are blueberry, chocolate chip, banana, and a bunch of other kinds of pancakes. I decide to get one of the chocolate chip ones and ask Matthew about the others. "Hey, what type are these?" I ask.

He turns away from the stove and looks around the kitchen. "I guess I got a little carried away didn't I? Oh well… and those are maple pancakes." I immediately grab two and sit down to begin eating. Matthew soon joins me but he has fifteen pancakes on his plate. I stare quizzically at it for a moment before shrugging. "Hey do you want to hear something?" Matthew asks. In the five minutes I was not looking at him he has managed to eat his entire plate of pancakes.

At a loss for a proper response about the pancakes I dumbly say, "What?"

Matthew practically squeals when he says, "Someone made it into Canada!"

Quickly getting with the program I ask, "Who? And When?"

"It was France and he got in early this morning! I had all the airports monitor for incoming countries. He doesn't seem to remember where I live though, since he went to Quebec…" He sighs at the last part but still seems relatively happy. Suddenly, Matthew's phone pings with a message. He gleefully looks at his phone.

The response is instantaneous. His face pales and his hands start to shake. I start to get nervous just looking at him so I ask, "What happened?"

Matthew turns and says, "It's Russia. He arrived in Vancouver half an hour ago." Both of us shiver, mainly because I wonder if he'll be mad at me for slapping him. I wonder how much time we have until he arrives. Unfortunately my question is answered when there is a loud, booming knock on the door. Matthew hesitantly walk towards the door but before he opens it he turns back to me. "Hey, Blaze, is it alright if you call me Canada while the other countries are here? Should I still call you Blaze, or…?"

"Call me whatever you want to. If it really matters then call me Earth, but I still prefer Blaze," I say trying to sound less nervous. Matthew nods and turns the door knob.

The door swings open and on the other side stands Russia. "привет (hi), Canada! You are looking well, da?" Russia says with his seemingly innocent smile. In fact the longer I look at him the more I don't understand why everyone is so afraid. His face is like an adorable plushy! Well it was adorable until he turned towards me and a dark aura seemed to fill the whole room. "And you are, Blaze, that girl who slapped me, Da?" he smiles and the creepy aura fades away. "Nice to meet you without having to argue over the rest of the nations!"

I sigh in relief that he didn't kill me. "Yes its nice to meet you, too. I am sorry for slapping you but you shouldn't ask people to become one with you! It's weird!" I say to him. He looks at me confused.

"But isn't that normal? Nobody has ever told me it is not," Russia says confused. I want to facepalm so badly but I manage not to.

Instead I sigh and say, "Well I'm telling you. Anyways, please don't tell anyone where we are. The whole point of this is so that everyone will remember Canada. It's not really fair the way you guys have been treating him thus far." I remember something suddenly. "Hey hold on a minute guys," I say as I run and grab Matthew's phone. When I come back I start typing out another message:

 _To: All Countries_

 _From: Canada_

 _Subject: First Person to Find Earth_

 _Dear Countries,_

 _While France was the first person to arrive in Canada, he was not the first person to find me. That award has to go to Russia. Yes, Russia was the first to find me. Hope to see you all soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Blaze AKA Earth_

I click the send button and look up to see Canada looking slightly terrified and Russia's creepy aura starting to fill up the room. "Why are you so scared of him, Canada? He's just standing there! And you, Russia, stop trying to scare him! Why don't we go out and do something?" I ask them.

Both of them look at me as if I'm the crazy one. "Um, Blaze, it snowed last night. Did you not see it outside the windows?" Canada says in a quiet voice. I notice that over time he had started to speak louder, but when Russia came Canada had become quiet again.

"Well it looks like Russia is already wearing a coat, and I'm sure you have one too, Canada! If you'll let me I could just borrow one of your's if you have a coat to spare. Besides if it snowed then there are so many things we could do outside! Like build an igloo, have a snowball fight-" I am suddenly cut off by Russia. While I had been rambling Canada had gone and gotten a coat.

"A snowball fight, Da?" Russia says cutting me off. His creepy aura immediately fills the room. Thinking back on it I may have just challenged a possibly insane county who is primarily made-up of snow. Maybe this wasn't the best decision… Oh, well! My death was coming at some point or another! Right as I'm about to sign my life away, Canada says something.

"A snowball fight, Eh?" Canada says in an uncharacteristically loud voice. "Are you sure you could beat me?"

"Anytime I could beat you!" Russia says in his childlike voice. "I bet that when I beat you I will get first week with Earth!" I stare at them confused. ' _What do they mean first week?'_ I think to myself. I'm about to ask when I am suddenly cut off by Canada. I never thought Canada would be able to cut off anyone!

"And if I win I will get the first week! Let's get started, Eh? We have thirty minutes to build our forts and then the game will begin!" As soon as Canada finishes they both race outside. I stand there for a minute before accepting that I was just left there to find my own coat. After about ten minutes of searching I finally find one. I slowly trudge outside in a pair of oversized boots I found in Canada's closet.

As soon as I step outside I stand in amazement at the scene before me. First there is about three feet of snow on the ground. Second is that Russia and Canada have seemed to make snow forts the size of Canada's house! Right now it seems that they have begun to make snowballs. Already a huge pile has started to accumulate on either country's side. I shrug and start building my own. Surprisingly its a lot easier to work with the snow then I remember. When the twenty minutes has run out I look proudly at my snow fort. Its a small but useful in protecting me. I also have a small pile of snowballs next to me. When I look up my self esteem plummets.

Russia and Canada obviously are playing to win. Both snowforts look like castles. Canada's snow castle has tall towers that shoot up at random places and seem to be equipped with mountains of snowballs in each tower. It also had a drawbridge somehow made out of ice. When I look over at Russia's snow castle I see a huge fort with what seem to be… Are those ice cannons?! I feel like I'm a little under prepared for this fight. I look at my watch just as the timer for half an hour runs out. Almost immediately a flurry of snowballs come flying from one fort to the other. My panic of being beaten to death by snowballs soon subsided after I noticed that no snowballs were even heading my way. It seemed like all Canada and Russia cared about was destroying each other. I quickly got bored since nobody seemed to be interested in snowball fighting with me.

Right when I was about to get up to go back inside a snowball hit me in the back. I get up and look behind me. Behind me is a polar bear that looks more like a plushie than an actual bear. He seems harmless so I say, "And who are you little guy?"

I fall back on my butt in surprise when he replies, "Kumajiro! I'm Canada's polar bear. Who are you?"

I swallow trying to get over my surprise. I mean if the countries have personifications why can't polar bears talk? "I'm Blaze. I'm the newest personification. I personify Earth! Do you want to have a snowball fight with me?" I ask Kumajiro since he was the one who originally started throwing snowballs at me. Besides, it doesn't look like Canada and Russia will be giving up anytime soon.

In response Kumajiro throws a snowball at me. We keep throwing snowballs at each other for about an hour. After that we are soaked to the bone and freezing so we both trudge back inside. When I look behind me I see that Canada and Russia are still going at it. It also seems they have both been able to build various firearms out of snow.

Once we are finally inside the house I start making both me and Kumajiro some hot chocolate. When I finish I bring the hot chocolate out to Kumajiro and sit down. I stare at Kumajiro for a few minutes before asking, "So how long do these competitions last?"

"Until one of them passes out or gets knocked out," the polar bear responds. We both sip our hot chocolate at the same time and stare awkwardly at each other.

"So how long does that normally take?" I ask.

Kumajiro seems to take a moment to consider it before saying, "A day and a half."

I stare in shock. "A day and a half?! What will they eat?" Kumajiro shrugs in response. We both sit there silent for a minute before I say, "Do you want to watch Doctor Who?" He looks at me confused before I say, "It's one of my favorite TV shows! C'mon let's go!" I get up and search the house for a computer. When I finally find the computer I get Doctor Who up. We sit and watch some Doctor Who for a while before I hear a ding come from the kitchen. I go look what it was.

Apparently, Canada had left his phone on the kitchen counter. I see that a message has been sent to him, it reads:

 _To: Canada_

 _From: Vancouver Airport_

 _Subject: Arriving Country_

 _Canada:_

 _Another country has arrived at our airport. We believe it is Hungary and Prussia._

I try and remember what these countries look like and all I can remember is a red eyed man yelling something about being awesome… I shrug and look outside to see if Canada and Russia are close to giving up yet. It has started to snow again and neither of them seems close to giving up yet. I sigh and look at the clock. It reads 8:30 and my stomach growls in response. I look in the fridge to see what there is to eat. Pancakes. All there is is pancakes. ' _I hope Hungary and Prussia can cook because I'll be getting tired of pancakes very soon...'_ I think to myself. I grab a few pancakes from the fridge and head back to the couch to continue the Doctor Who marathon.

Well, here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! By the way, you guys can vote in the reviews who you want to win the epic snowball fight between Canada and Russia. Anyways I'll try to keep up with this story, but I don't know how well that will work out. School started for me today… Please Review so I know what you guys like or don't like about this story. See ya later!


End file.
